Pokerface
by Akiyuzu-chan
Summary: A short oneshot about Renji who decides to make a boring day of paperwork with his taichou a little more interesting.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any other anime I'm writing fanfics about.

Renji and Byakuya were both sitting at their desks in the 6th squad captains office, busy with a huge pile of paperwork for hours now.  
Every few minutes Renji's eyes wandered off the papers over to his secret lovers face. He could see that the same old work bored the taichou just as much as himself, but if he didn't know his superior that well he wouldn't have noticed.  
His pokerface was perfect, the only thing that revealed that his thoughts weren't concentrated on his work was his left hand that touched his kenzeikan (= hair ornament) softly without himself even noticing it.  
'Byakuya' Renji sighed, 'can't we do the rest of this tomorrow? I wanna go outside and do something fun...'. 'Renji, you know I'd love to, but we can't just leave' he answered. 'There's nobody else near to do this'.

Renji sighed once again but then he started grinning. 'Wait, so you are saying that nobody's around? Nobody can see or hear us?'Byakuya's pokerface was gone, replaced with a amused smile. 'You just can't wait until tonight, can you?' and he was absolutely right. Tonight Renji would be staying at the Kuchiki's manor for the first time and Renji couldn't think about anything else the whole day. 'Come here' he ordered with a soft voice, which the younger man obeyed gladly.

When the redhead walked up to Byakuya he felt his face getting warm. 'There's no need to blush, I almost couldn't stand your presence all day either' The captain chuckled. He touched his lovers cheek softly before pulling Renji into a gentle kiss.  
The fukutaichou moaned quietly and grabbed his boyfriends silky black hair. 'My, my, so eager' Bya grinned and gave in to his favorite subordinate who started to kiss him harder, his hands were opening Renji's ponytail so that his beautiful red hair would fall down to his shoulders. That's when the captain froze for a second, telling his lover to get under his desk as fast as possible and sitting down immediately. 'What's wrong?!' he heard Renji whisper, who coiled up right next to the older man's legs, but he didn't even need an answer.  
'Onii-sama?' Rukia's voice came from the door. 'Come in' Byakuya replied after using his slightly shaky fingers to brush through his hair hastily. Renji could hear his heart beating in the silence. 'so, uhm..I just happened to be around so I stopped by to see if you and Renji are finshed with your work. By the way, where is he?' That's when Renji had an idea.  
It was be risky, but... He had an playful shine in his eyes. Let's see for how long you can keep your pokerface on sweety, he thought, while quietly unrolling himself under the desk. With a foxy little smile his hand touched Bya's semi-hard member through the captain-uniform's fabric. 'OH!' he heard his taichou's suprised voice. 'Erm, I mean, oh, that's none of your business right now, he's busy.I mean, don't worry about him.'

Although Renji couldn't see his face he knew that Byakuya was blushing.  
'Onii-sama, what's the matter? You face is red, do you feel sick?' Rukia asked with worry in her voice. 'I'm perfectly fine, Rukia. Would you mind leaving now? I still have something to do' he answered, now as controlled as always. 'But..'Rukia started.  
'Hnng! Ren..' Byakuya clawed into the edge of his desk and bit his lips as Renji friskily licked the tip of his lovers organ and took it into his mouth.  
Rukia's eyes widened when she finally understood. 'Oh, I see. Sorry for interupting you two' she laughed, turning her back to her brother and opening the door. 'Wait, you knew?!' both men yelped at the same time, Renji's face popped up at the edge of the desk. 'Of course, everyone does. These glances you are exchanging all the time can not be unseen. Whatever, I'm off. Have fun!' and with these words she was gone.

The men stared at each other, still not believing what just happened. After a minute Byakuya broke the silence. 'Let's do the rest of these papers tomorrow and just head home Renji.' He took the redhead's hand and shunpo'ed to the Kuchiki-manor. The servants opened the door for them and offered the noble and his guest some tea and wagashi but the two men rushed past the butlers and maids straight into the next bedroom.  
Let's just say not one shinigami in the gotei 13 could catch some sleep that night and they knew exactly that both Renji and Byakuya would be on sick leave the next day.


End file.
